Lens of Truth
The Lens of Truth is a recurring item in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. It is a Sheikah-crafted, magical looking glass that can see through any illusion, such as hidden doors, holes and other things. It may also be used to discover the contents of a Treasure Chest before opening it, allowing Link to cheat in the Treasure Chest Shop, and avoid opening trapped chests. Its function is similar to that of the Cross in Zelda II: The Adventure of Link; however, unlike the Cross, the Lens of Truth will slowly drain the user of magic power. It acts only in the middle of the screen, and will also prevent the use of other magical abilities. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Link is first told of the Lens of Truth by Shikashi in Kakariko Village. He tells Link about a man who had an "eye that could see the truth." His house once stood where the Well of Three Features lies in the present time. As a child, Link must brave the many dangers of the Bottom of the Well in order to obtain it. While obviously harder, it is possible to complete Ocarina of Time without ever retrieving the Lens of Truth, by simply remembering where the hidden paths, platforms, and other invisible objects are. This process presents itself to be a problem when Link has to cross the Haunted Wasteland; if he has the lens, he follows a ghost through the region, but without it, he is unable to see this guide. Another difficulty appears in certain puzzles in the Shadow Temple, involving randomness in the placement of illusory or invisible objects. Nevertheless, completing the game without the Lens is not impossible. Link can also use the Lens of Truth to easily win the Treasure Chest Shop mini-game. When activated, the Lens allows Link to look through a treasure chest and see its contents; using this method, Link can always be certain of which chest contains the Small Key needed to advance to the next room. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask The Lens of Truth is found in the Lone Peak Shrine, across the chasm from Goron Village in Snowhead. Link must follow Kaepora Gaebora's feathers to safely find the hidden platforms leading to the Shrine. After braving this task, he finds the Lens of Truth in a Treasure Chest in the Lone Peak Shrine. This item is needed for Link to meet and aid the deceased Darmani, whose ghost can only be seen with the Lens of Truth. Link follows him to the Goron Graveyard, where he heals Darmani's soul and receives the Goron Mask. Also, a Clock Town Soldier named Shiro can be found on the Road to Ikana. He can only be seen with the Lens of Truth, and if Link brings him a Red or Blue Potion, he will give Link the Stone Mask as a thanks. As there are no trap chests found in the game, the capability of the Lens of Truth to reveal their contents is less important than in Ocarina of Time. es:Lupa de la Verdad Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items